Printing systems have a so-called banner printing function that facilitates the identification of printed matter by inserting a single sheet of paper bearing information (name of the printing individual, printing time, name of the printed matter, etc.) at the beginning of the printout. On the other hand, printing systems have a so-called job combining function for converting print data to intermediate code, storing the intermediate code temporarily, executing processing that combines multiple items of stored intermediate data into a single intermediate code and making it possible to apply batch layout processing or finishing processing to printing from within a plurality of applications.
However, consider a case where multiple jobs, for each of which banner printing has been set, are combined and finishing printing or layout printing has been specified, or a case where multiple jobs, for each of which banner printing has been set, as well as finishing processing or layout processing, are combined. If one combined job is printed out in accordance with the specified settings in either of these cases, a printed result that the user does not intend may result in an instance where multiple jobs set for banner printing are combined and stapled or where two pages are output per sheet, as shown in FIG. 9. For example, banner print may appear in the middle of a stapled output or banner print and print data may be laid out on a single page.